I'll Always Look for You
by MythGirl Writes
Summary: Hilda has been searching across Unova for N for an entire year, and she's starting to give up all hope of finding him. Maybe a ride on Nimbasa's ferris wheel will solve that... Ferriswheelshipping Valentine's oneshot!


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! First things first: I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately, I usually finish the story I'm writing before posting it. That being said, I'm thinking of breaking that pattern with my next story, so stay tuned! So, because I don't have that "special someone" #foreveralone I'll be on here practically all day binge reading all the Valentine's Day fics! I was originally going to do an Amourshipping one-shot for my Valentine's** **Pokémon fic, but I'm still not well-versed enough, so I went with what I'm most familiar with: Pokémon Black + White! This story is going to be all about Ferriswheelshipping [AKA my new obsession], so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

It had been a full year since Hilda had started looking for N- a year since she had been home, a year since she had lost contact with Bianca and Cheren. She still wasn't completely sure how that happened; one day she just woke up, and all her contacts were erased from her xtransceiver. In addition to that, it wouldn't allow any calls to come through. She wished she could write to them using her PC, but she was too busy looking for N to stay in one place for too long.

Hilda hadn't found any trace of him, though, throughout the year of searching. A few small hints here and there, yes, but nothing that turned out to be a huge lead. It was like he just disappeared off the face of Unova.

After Looker had told her that N was spotted in a far-off region, Hilda contemplated the likeliness that he would actually leave Unova. It didn't make sense to her, though; all the pokémon he cared for were still here in Unova, and if he had left, wouldn't someone have seen him at the airport or on the plane? At this point, she had asked just about everyone in Unova if they had seen him.

Hilda let out a sigh as she crossed the gates connecting Route 16 to Nimbasa City. It had been a while since she searched here; maybe N could be here? It was a ridiculous thought, but then, N was always good at hiding in plain sight.

Today, something seemed. . .different about Nimbasa City. There were more people than usual walking around, and there were especially more couples. Hilda knew that she knew the reason for it; she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Lost in thought, she wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone, dropping her bag. Most of the items stayed in the bag, but one alone slipped out: the pokédex that Professor Juniper had given her a year ago. It was mostly filled, but that quest she had originally embarked on no longer mattered.

"I'm sooooo sorry!" the girl she bumped into exclaimed. While Hilda was checking to make sure nothing else escaped her bag, the girl bent over and picked up her pokédex. "I really should watch where I'm going, my friends used to tell me all the time to slow down!"

"That sounds just like one of my friends," Hilda replied, thinking. She knew that she's heard the girl's voice somewhere before, but she just couldn't place it.

"Oh, hey! I have a pokédex, too!" Hilda looked up just as the girl pulled a pokédex very similar to hers out of her green bag. Once it was free, she held them both, comparing them. "They seem like the same model, too!"

Hilda smiled lightly, taking in the girl's appearance. She had blonde hair and glasses, and was wearing a green hat and a white shirt with an orange sweatshirt over it. Again, she got the feeling that she should know this girl, but she still couldn't think of who it was.

"Are you ready to go?" A boy with blue hair came up behind the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need to get back to the lab, and I need to get back to Aspertia City." Hilda got the same feeling with him that she did with the girl.

The girl deflated a bit. "Yeah, hold on. Here's your pokédex, Miss," she said, handing it back to Hilda. "Sorry again for bumping into you."

"It's no problem," Hilda said, her smile growing. As she tucked her pokédex back into her bag, she heard the girl and boy talking.

"I just want to check once more!" The girl protested. "She's bound to be around here somewhere! You know how much she loved this city."

The boy sighed. "You know as well as I do that she could be anywhere in Unova by now."

That's when Hilda decided she should speak up. "Excuse me, but if you're looking for someone, maybe I can help. I've been all over Unova these past few months; maybe I've seen the person you're looking for?"

The boy studied her, his eyes boring into her. "Perhaps," he finally said. "We're looking for a friend of ours. She's been missing for over a year. We've tried contacting her in every way possible, but nothing has been getting through."

Hilda nodded. "That's similar to the situation I'm in. A friend of mine. . .left, about a year ago. I've been looking for him ever since."

The girl looked at her, a hopeful look on her face. "We've only been able to look for our friend on and off this past year, 'cause Cheren's been working with the preparations for the new gym in Aspertia, and I've been busy with lab work."

 _Cheren_. . . Hilda felt herself pale for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. _That's_ why he looked so familiar! Then that must mean. . .

"Bianca works with Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town," Cheren explained. "In between work, we look for our friend."

. . .so that girl was Bianca! Here stood her old friends, whom she started her journey with a year ago, and they didn't even recognize each other! Granted, they hadn't seen each other in a year, but that should be no excuse. Hilda then realized that the friend they were looking for must be her. She didn't want to come right out and say the person they were looking for was right in front of them; she was certain they would make her quit her search for N. How to let them know she's alright, though. . .

As an idea surfaced, she said, "I don't think I've seen your friend, sorry. If you find her, though. . ." She took out a pen and a piece of paper and quickly scratched out a message- _Cheren and Bianca, don't worry, I'm alright. I haven't found N yet, but I hope to find him very soon. I was so surprised to see you today, I don't know what to say! Cheren, congratulations on becoming a gym leader! I hope the gym life treats you well. Bianca, I hope you enjoy working with Professor Juniper, I remember how much you loved to do that a year ago. I miss you both so much, but I need to continue by personal journey for now. Let my mom know I'm alright. Love you, guys! 3 ~Hilda._

Once she was done, she folded it and handed it to Cheren. "If you find her, here's my contact information. I would love to know if you find her safe and sound, alright?"

"Thank you, we'll let you know," Bianca said, sticking out her hand for a handshake. Hilda readily took it, shaking Cheren's as well. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem," Hilda said, grinning wildly. "I have to be going now, but I'll talk to you two later, alright?" Without a response, she turned and walked in the direction she was going before: towards the ferris wheel.

The sounds of Bianca and Cheren talking faded into the background, but first, she heard Bianca read the letter aloud and choke out a sob at the end. Tears gathering in her eyes herself, Hilda pushed herself forward before she came to the ferris wheel where she and N had had that fateful conversation what seemed like eons ago. Quickly, she paid for a ticket and hopped in the carriage, alone.

As soon as the ride started, however, she found herself a bit too lonely. "Lilligant, come out," she called quietly, pulling her poké ball from her bag. The poké ball opened, releasing Lilligant into the seat across from her. She hadn't had Lilligant for that long, only a few months, but they had a nice bond with each other. . . and besides, Lilligant was the smallest of the Pokémon Hilda currently had with her.

"Lilli," she said, already sensing the sadness within her trainer. With some love and care, Hilda had gotten the flower on Lilligant's head to fully bloom, though it had taken the course of those few months. Softly, Lilligant let out a gentle stream of relaxing scent from the flower, calming Hilda immediately.

"Thank you, Lilligant," Hilda sighed. Lilligant's delicate aroma always filled her with a warm feeling. "I don't know. . . I'm starting to doubt I'll ever find him." Lilligant nodded knowingly. She had heard all about this mysterious boy N from Hilda's other pokémon. "Why do I even care so much about finding him? All he really ever tried to do was release my pokémon and tell me how all people do to pokémon is make them suffer. . . but then he went and said that maybe not every trainer is like that." She groaned loudly, leaning over and burying her face in her hands. "He was always so. . . no, _is_ always so confusing. No past tense! He's- he's still in Unova, I'm going to find him, and I'm going to tell him I-" she stopped talking abruptly. "I'm going to tell him I love him," she murmured, quite shocked at herself. "Oh my God, _I love N!_ "

Lilligant looked out the window of the carriage. Of course, she and Hilda's other pokémon had figured this out long ago; it was only a matter of time before their trainer found out herself.

The midday sun streamed in through the window, lighting up the carriage. Something particularly white caught Lilligant's eye, and she turned her head to see what the object was. There, crammed in between the seat Hilda was in and the wall, was a folded-up piece of paper.

"Lil gant!" Lilligant cried, alerting her trainer to the presence of the paper.

"Hm?" Hilda looked to where Lilligant was pointing, noticing the paper for the first time. "That's stuck in there pretty good. . ." Nevertheless, she pried it out and unfolded it, revealing both mysteriously looping handwriting, and a note- addressed to her. "What. . .?"

 _Hilda-_

 _I guess you're probably still on your journey by the time you find this note. I know I heard you mention as I left that you would look for me, no matter how long it took. As much as I would like to see you again- even for just a moment- I advise you pursue your truths and ideals instead. You could do so much with this world, be it good or bad, and searching for me will only burden you._

 _I may emerge again, when the time is right for me; however, I may never return. Just know that I did this not only for me, but for you and your friends as well. I was doing no good trying to get you and your friends to see the world the way I saw it. I realize now that every second I spent with you, a small splinter was driving you and your friends Cheren and Bianca apart. I realize now that your pokémon truly love you the way you did them. And now, the more time you spend looking for me, the less time you spend with your friends. You three have a unique friendship that was. . .unfamiliar to me. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your drifting apart from them._

 _Hilda, it really does pain me to say this, but stop looking for me. I assure you, nothing good will come out of it. Team Plasma has been disbanded; enjoy the freedom from terror. Live out your dream. Any time you feel lonely, just come back to this ferris wheel, and I'll be there in your mind. . .and your heart._

 _Love, N_

Hilda stared at the note, her hands quivering. Her frail breaths revealed just how shocked she was to find this letter, written by none other than the boy she realized she had feelings for.

"He wants me to stop looking," she muttered, a small laugh coming out. She glanced out the window, seeing that the ride was almost at its apex. "I still have some time."

With Lilligant watching, and trying to read over her trainer's shoulder, Hilda took out a pen and another piece of paper and began writing.

 _N-_

 _I hope you come back to the ferris wheel and find this. I found your note- or rather, my new friend Lilligant found it. I appreciate your concern, but I feel the need to finish what I started._

 _I just saw Cheren and Bianca for the first time since I started my search for you- although they didn't know it was me until I had left. We are slightly drifting apart, but our friendship is strong enough to last forever. I should know; they were still looking for me, too._

 _Being on this ferris wheel brings me back to when my only goal was to defeat Alder. Now, when I ride it without you, I feel alone, and thinking of finding you revives my ambition._

 _Just moments before your letter, I realized something that I never would if I hadn't gone looking for you: I love you, N. I love you, and I'll do anything to find you again. So yeah, hopefully the next time I ride this ferris wheel will be with you, but that all depends on whether or not I find you. Forget about my truths and ideals; all I want from this world is to see you again. I promise that I'll never stop looking for you._

 _Love, Hilda_

Hilda had to admit, she cried a bit while writing the response. Lilligant had been a good sport about it, though, and dried her tears with a leaf. "Thanks, Lilligant," she whispered, folding the note. With a little shove, she pushed the paper into the small space between the wall and seat that Lilligant was sitting in. "Now I just have to hope he finds it."

Not long after, the ride ended. Calling Lilligant back into her poké ball, Hilda exited the ride. Her eyes were still slightly red from the crying, but it wasn't quite noticeable at first glance, thank God.

"Have a nice Valentine's Day!" The person manning the ride called to her retreating back. She froze for a moment before carrying on. Was it really Valentine's Day? She hadn't been paying attention to the dates these past few months. Maybe it was a pure coincidence that she had found N's note, not to mention figured out she loved him, on Valentine's Day.

But then again, maybe it wasn't.

 **X-X-X**

 _A few days later_  
A mysterious man exited the ferris wheel ride, a folded-up paper in his hands. His green hair billowed slightly in the light breeze as he opened the paper. His eyes quickly skimmed the paper before he folded it back up and tucked it into his pocket.  
"Took you long enough, Hilda," he said to himself, a small smile making its way onto his face. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **So, what do you all think? I got this idea. . . I forget when, actually, but I loved it and it's literally all I worked on in study hall [other than my geometry homework] in early January. I even shared it with a few friends [THANKS WRITER'S GUILD! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!] and got a lot of positive feedback. I hope I did it justice!**


End file.
